La verdad del final de Sitting Bull
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. P.D.: No me lincheis por esto.


**Disclaimer: Loud House tiene derechos reservados a Nickelodeon mediante Viacom y tampoco me linchen por esto.**

" **La verdad del final de Sitting Bull"**

Tras que Luna, Lori, Leni y Luan no lograran salvar a Lynn Junior de los niños Fox, como castigo de traumar a los niños a los cuales cuidaba de niñera…

Lynn Loud Junior, la deportista de 13 años de la familia Loud, murió a manos de los quíntuples Fox, tanto aquellos chicos como sus papas, los Sres. Fox, fueron llevados Ante la justicia: los 5 muchachos fueron llevados a una correccional/tutelar de menores de edad y los papas, por complices a la cárcel en donde le hicieron sentir el mismo dolor que Lynn.

Mientras tanto, tras que la policía de Royal Woods limpiara la escena del crimen se realizó un funeral en memoria de ella, junto con la familia y conocidos de Lynn… Dejando en su tumba, flores, y cosas relacionadas con deportes, que pudiera haber usado en su vida, que su familia estuviese orgullosa de ella por tener una oportunidad de ser la primera jugadora femenina ya fuese la NFL o NBA.

" _Vivio desde el 2003 hasta el 2016, murió a los 13"_ Eso decía su lápida con su foto. Su cuarto se volvió ahora en un santuario en memoria de aquella muchacha, causando que La Lucy fuese a dormir en el sofá abajo.

.

Aunque mientras tanto en la casa Loud…

.

El karma recién comenzaba, esta vez Luna, Leni, Luan y Lori, no se iban a salir de esta, pues ellas causaron la muerte de Lynn por no confiar en ella de hacer su buen trabajo de cuidadora con los chicos una esperanza hecha verdad. Y como todas escorias,necesitaban de un buen castigo, como esas ratas cobardes que cometen pecados que se hacen los valientes con Dios pero luego no son más que unos malnacidos con vestidos reveladores con escotes.

Pues quienes hacían pagan.

-¡LORI, LUAN, LUNA Y LENI! ¡VENGAN ABAJO! ¡HIJAS DE SU REPUTISIMA MADRE!- Grito el patriarca Loud enojado que de seguro el increíble Hulk no es rival para él.

Las hermanas bajaron con temor como las muy cobardes sin sentimientos que eran a aceptar sin castigos, si es que con no darles su opinión nadie se quería imaginar que iba a pasar.

El sr. Lynn se acercó de manera amenazante a ellas, las 4 sintieron como se hacían caca y pipi los panta

-Pa…- Lori intento hablarle pero su papa la golpeo en su cara con el puño derecho.

-¿Se puede saber el porque quisieron matar a la numero 1 en los deportes?- pregunto el hombre con favoritismo hacia Lynn.

-Porque siempre los traumaba con deportes y los hacia expo…- Intento responder la Luna pero Lynn Padre se lo interrumpio.

-Oye no culpes a Lynn de dar miedo a veces, los culpamos a ustedes por no comportarse como señoritas y demás.- dijo Rita indiferente.- Nosotros no te educamos asi. ¿Saben algo? Me vale verga lo que digan. Lo que hicieron no tiene perdón de dios. Por ello les daremos un castigo perpetuo. Significa que las encerraremos en el sotano, y nos olvidaremos de ustedes hasta que se mueran. Y pobre de que se me vayan a escapar, ya que les arrancaremos sus órganos para hacer BBQ, La puta madre re 1000 contra parieron.

Y asi fue como la pesadilla para las 4 comenzo: al encerrarlas, las dejaron pudrirse y muriendo como personas distintas en campos de concentración, la familia por problemas depresivos por la muerte de la Lynn, la familia comenzó a engordar comiendo todo tipo de comida chatarra viendo dramas de adolescentes de Canada, ahora esa familia de 11 hijos ahora eran 6 hijos para no volver a hablar de ese tema ni en su lecho de muerte.

 **FIN**

 **Tal vez les recuerde mucho a las Creepypastas de TLH (CreepyLouds) del canal The Loud Channel, pero era necesario incluir esto, ya que no me gusto como Lynn (Citando a los haters del polémico episodio de NSL) cuidaba de una forma tan una y chiflada de los niños, el hacerlos exponer a cosas que no iban con su edad, en vez de tratarlos como a una mascota se debe (Me hace acordar a Vicky de Los padrinos mágicos, es la Jeff the Killer de Butch Hartman,por cierto no me linchen por muertes de personajes)**


End file.
